


Summer in My Heart

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: About there hearts, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “你的心似乎并不适合你。”一名审判员说，“它的来源是谁？是你将它抢来的吗？”“那你就是瞎子。”格林德沃宣布，“它是我的。”





	Summer in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.GGAD无差，某种程度上也可以理解为互攻，毕竟他们都算是，那啥，进入对方身体了；  
> 2.设定有点儿……难以形容，灵感来自最近看的一篇同人，我忘记存了orz  
> 3.不要纠结生物知识就是了，一切都是魔法。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

阿利安娜的呼吸停止了，她的心脏静默下去，玫红色的光迅速黯淡。

不不不不不，不要，不要——

阿不思猛地转向盖勒特，但不等他伸出手，仅仅是撞上他的目光，盖勒特便向后退去。金发少年恐惧而慌乱，眼神飞快地扫过周遭的废墟。

他幻影移形了。

阿不思的呼吸停止了，就好像他再也不会呼吸了一样，然而他的胸腔内部鼓噪着，鲜红的光芒剧烈跃动，下一秒就要炸开他的肋骨。

他刚才没有想要指责，没有要拿走盖勒特的任何东西，他只想取回——阿利安娜——心脏——

阿利安娜的胸口不再起伏，他只有一件事可以做。

阿不思的手指探进肋骨之间：比上次容易，又远比那疼痛。没有时间了，他又快又粗鲁，毫无美感可言，字面意义地撕心裂肺，他掏出那团红，光芒灼眼，热度滚烫。他的手鲜血淋漓。

“住手！”阿不福思扑过来抓住他的手，另一只手狠狠插进胸口，“她不需要！你们两个疯子！你害死了她！带着你们的狗屁滚蛋！我来！”

打晕他连一秒也花不到，阿不福思倒下时手还插在原处，那儿血肉模糊。他不知道该怎样寻找自己的心，他没有做过，他的心跳不曾激烈到在整个世界回响。但阿不思知道阿不福思就算撕碎自己的胸腔也会做到，为了阿利安娜。与他不同。

他将手中的心按在阿利安娜胸口，那颗心固执地散发着热度，抵着他的手掌跳动，似乎在极力顺着他的血脉长回去。他感受到冷，沉重的厌倦和尖叫的拒绝。

我不想要我累了让我休息吧求求你了求求你——

但阿不思更固执，他推着它，盯着它滑入那沉寂的胸腔，替代那已死心脏的位置。

它的光芒被阿利安娜的躯体遮蔽，变得柔和内敛，一个可怕的瞬间阿不思以为它会熄灭，但它只静止了片刻，再次搏动起来。

“对不起。”阿不思低声说。

阿利安娜发出一声啜泣，她又开始呼吸了。

 

阿不福思揍断了他的鼻子，叫他再也别想靠近阿利安娜一步，阿不思没意见。

他捂着流血的鼻子，从二楼看着弟妹顺着牧场间长长的小径远去。较小的身影不停地抓挠胸口，试图摆脱那颗疼痛的、炽热的、对她而言过于巨大的讨厌心脏。

他按住胸口，那里同样余留下生根的疼痛。

 

传说仅无心之人能做到公正不阿，既不为恐惧所俘，也不为诱惑所动。古时威森加摩曾有一项传统，受到认可之人，需在半数以上现有成员的见证之下将心掏出，投入沸水之中。

那场面并不好看，也非每个有志于衡平者都能做到这种地步，这一做法便渐渐被后世废除了。

但有的老习惯流传至今。被拔除的心脏带走了他仕途最大的阻碍，人们从不亲近无心之人，但他们遭逢不公时向他寻求正义，承受残酷时到他面前乞求怜悯。

 

教学则不同，人们不相信无心者懂得何为育人。阿不思申请了三次，迪佩特校长最终为他的学术成就留下了他——他以为是这样。

“你为什么不告诉大家，你是为了救你妹妹才失去心脏？”校长既困惑又深受触动，“你的哑炮妹妹！天呀，真难为她写信给霍格沃茨。”

阿不思庆幸自己失去了心脏，才没有人看得到内中的翻江倒海。他办完了入职手续，问迪佩特要来那封信，夹在自己最珍爱的藏书之中。

 

他突然成了最炙手可热的年轻教师：丢了心是一回事，为你所爱献出自己的心是另一回事。

学生们接二连三地出现，羞涩的开朗的目标明确的。他们想用自己的心替去阿不思失去的那颗，就好像他值得，就好像他们真的知道要怎么做，或至少明白这意味着什么。

如果阿不思不小心发了脾气，他也没法道歉。他竭尽全力才没有当场吐出来。

 

他看到那颗心，时隔多年仍旧明亮，金红的光芒无所畏惧，穿透黑色长袍。那男人从没想过要掩饰它。真奇怪，受拥戴的暴君从来都是有心之人。

然后他抬眼与敌人对视，行礼。这场战斗注定载入史册。

 

“你的心似乎并不适合你。”一名审判员说，“它的来源是谁？是你将它抢来的吗？”

枷锁缠身的男人笑了，有几双眼睛看向邓不利多空荡荡的胸腔，不包括那一双。

“那你就是瞎子。”格林德沃宣布，“它是我的。”

 

格林德沃与他的心脏进入纽蒙迦德的高塔服刑，他囚服之下的胸口熠熠发光。

 

阿不思与永恒的造物为伍。

尼可·勒梅的笑容并不年轻，却不带有丝毫尘埃；福克斯高傲地梳理羽毛，闪烁的金红光泽就像那颗坚韧的心脏。

 

而后又是战争，许多人死了，他没有死。

 

他还是收到了阿不福思的来信，很简短，是为了通知他阿利安娜时日无多。

阿不思立刻动身，他在猪头酒吧的大堂显形，唐突得像个毛手毛脚的青少年。

“你吓到我的客人了。”阿不福思抱怨道，“你就顶着这么个鼻子见人？鬼扯。”

他听起来等了一辈子要拿阿不思的鼻子开涮。

是啊，一辈子，阿不思意识到。这一次不需要他做什么，他也做不了什么。时间到了，阿利安娜已经九十多岁，她的一辈子要过完了。即便带着一颗狂躁不安的心脏，她仍像他们父母期待的那样，度过了平静快乐的一生。

“拿回去吧。”她说，目光是一个世纪来不曾有的清明，“它是你的。”

“不。”阿不思说，“我不能再打开你的胸口……带它走吧。”

“我能承受。我不再需要它了。”他妹妹说，“我想看到你取回它，阿尔。”

阿不思照做了。

 

葬礼上，他的胸口再度透出鲜红的光，所有人都了解其中原因。

阿不思按住胸口，活着的疼痛回来了，比起记忆中变得远而钝，被细密的草丝、柔软的花瓣、蓬松的羊毛层层包裹。阿利安娜的馈赠。

“看到满头白发的妹妹躺在病榻上，”他在给尼可的信中写道，“这让我感觉自己已经很老、很老了。”

 

从塔楼跌落的时候，他很庆幸自己只需要带着心经历一场战争。

 

“当然是发生在你脑子里的事，哈利，但为什么那就意味着不是真的呢？”

少年带着些许迷茫，被银白的雾气淹没。

“还是这么喜欢故弄玄虚。”格林德沃说。

“他还有很长的路要走。”阿不思回答。

“我们也是。”

金红的光芒驱散了雾气，就像他们已身处飞驰的火车中，车站后退着远去了。他们置身戈德里克山谷的溪边，鸟儿轻柔地鸣唱，石块击碎水面的流光。阿不思回过身来，他已然死去，心脏却鼓动得比任何时候都充满生气，胸口的红光回应般闪烁着。

“我还以为你会想把它要回去。”阿不思说。

盖勒特笑了，“你真的以为，我们还能分清彼此？”

 

******

 

“这不会有点俗套吗？”金发少年皱起眉头，他的胸前光芒鲜红，“所有的爱情传奇里，双方都会交换心脏。我们为什么要学他们？”

“为什么我们要学他们，才能交换心脏呢？”红发少年的手覆上心口，指缝里金红闪亮，“我们的心是独一无二的。”

“说独一无二可不对。”金发少年笑道，他的手也伸向胸腔，“你的和我的，又有什么分别？”

 

（全文完）


End file.
